


Harry Potter and the Tale of the Three Siblings Rough

by welcometothisday



Series: Harry Potter and the Tale of Three Siblings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Next generation - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: Rough idea of overall writing plans for Harry Potter Next Generation series.Primarily character head canons/plot concepts.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Harry Potter and the Tale of Three Siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Background stuff:

  1. Hogwarts Staff 
    1. Minerva McGonagall 
      1. Headmistress
      2. Transfiguration  
  
  

    2. Filius Flitwick 
      1. Deputy Headmaster
      2. Head of Ravenclaw
      3. Charms
      4. Choir Master  
  
  
  
  

    3. Cuthbert Binns 
      1. History of Magic  
  
  
  

    4. Firenze 
      1. Divination  
  

    5. Rubeus Hagrid  

      1. Care of Magical Creatures  
  
  
  

    6. Neville Longbottom 
      1. Head of Gryffindor
      2. Herbology  
  
  
  

    7. Oliver Wood 
      1. Flying Instructor  
  
  
  
  

    8. Andromeda Tonks 
      1. Muggle Studies  
  
  
  

    9. Damocles Belby 
      1. Potions  
  
  
  
  

    10. Defense Against the Dark Art 
      1. Luna Scamander
      2. Justin Finch-Fletchly
      3. Harry Potter  
  
  
  

    11. Argus Filch 
      1. Caretaker  
  
  
  

    12. Irma Pince 
      1. Librarian  
  
  
  

    13. Aurora Sinistra 
      1. Astronomy  
  
  
  

    14. Septima Vector 
      1. Arithmacy  
  
  
  

    15. Matron 
      1. Poppy Pomfrey  
  




Book One: James Sirius Potter POV

  1. James is sorted into Gryffindor.
  2. Best friend and noted companion is Fred Weasley II 
    1. Fred is ironically the voice of reason
  3. Beater in Quidditch with Fred II
  4. Firenze brings news to staff about dark wizards in the Dark Forest
  5. James hears someone asking for help, and learns Hagrid might be in trouble 
    1. Fred isn't a fan of "following the spiders"
  6. Adventure involving acromantulas 
    1. Fred nearly has heart attack
    2. Secret about James is revealed
    3. James miraculously befriends the heir of Aragog 
      1. Had been asked to investigate Chamber of Secrets 
        1. Uses invisibility cloak
        2. Finds something unexpected
  7. Firenze goes missing 
    1. School goes on lockdown
    2. James and Fred try to go into Forbidden/Dark Forest via Chamber of Secrets
    3. Adventure involving centaurs (and Grawp) 
      1. James prevents war
      2. Wand is damaged
      3. Firenze is saved
      4. Finds artifact
  8. James finally starts to accept his secret side 
    1. Something Wicked This Way Comes...



Book Two: Albus Severus Potter POV

  1. Albus sorted into Slytherin 
    1. Becomes good aquaintences with Severus Snape's portrait
    2. Wary of Albus Dumbledore portrait
  2. Best friend and noted companion is Scorpius Malfoy 
    1. Scorpius is a fanatic of the muggle world as much as Arthur Weasley is
  3. In Quidditch, Albus is the Keeper and Scorpius is the Seeker 
    1. Parents attend games wearing both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors to support kids
  4. Through an semi-unusual request, locates the Room of Requirement 
    1. Gets the one still full of fiendfyre 
      1. Curses profusely and runs for life
    2. Decides to investigate rest of Hogwarts castle to satisfy curiosity 
      1. Locates areas of the castle previously unexplored  

        1. Includes hidden, ancient library
        2. Cursed Vaults
        3. Half Blood Prince book
        4. The kitchen
      2. Uses the Marauders' Map 
        1. Goes to Hogsmeade, gets caught by Aberforth
      3. They manage to get hold of the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw after certain events, along with a Basilisk fang
  5. Almost gets assassinated by dark wizards 
    1. Only survives because of knowledge of castle and each other 
      1. Baslisk fang and diadem are involved 
        1. Yes, the diadem still works
  6. Works with James to help creatures of the forests  

    1. Albus uses ancient spell gathered from ancient library 
      1. It has consequences (duh)
  7. Scorpius helps Albus, and all kids acknowledge there is something more dangerous happening than previously known
  8. Harry Potter tells kids about the possibility of becoming Defense Dark Arts teacher



Book Three: Lily Luna Potter

  1. Lily is sorted into Ravenclaw
  2. Best friend and noted companions are the Scamander twins
  3. In Quidditch, she's a Chaser along with the Scamander twins
  4. Friends with Snape's portrait, often asking for tutoring with Potions
  5. Harry teaches DADA 
    1. Has conversation with Snape and Dumbledore portraits
    2. Discusses dark forces with school staff and ministry officials
  6. Lily followasiblings out in the Forbidden Forest 
    1. Incident with magical creatures 
      1. James saves their behinds
      2. Lily finds artifact(s)..
  7. Lily experiments with artifact 
    1. It yields dangerous potential and leads to humor
  8. Harry Potter is wounded and kidnapped by dark forces 
    1. Battles break out in Dark Forest 
      1. James calls allies to help
      2. Albus and Scorpius use knowledge of Hogwarts and passages to save lives
      3. Lily takes a chance on artifact to summon old power 
        1. All three siblings + Scorpius summon patronuses to drive away dementors 
          1. James is a _classified_
          2. Albus is _classified_
          3. Scorpius is a unicorn
          4. Lily's is _classified_
    2. Harry is saved, but with consequence(s)
  9. Meet with Dark Lord(s) 
    1. All siblings make questionable decisions and shenanigans ensue 
      1. Golden Trio tries to keep them safe with varying results
  10. Lily makes deal with the devil, and a sacrifice
  11. Death comes...



Trying to keep plot points vague.

I already had a general plot in mind for this series, but coming up with titles and details can be tricky.

Please let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About some of the Next Generation Kids...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions were asked from some friends of mine.

Question 1

What would each main character's Disney theme song(s) be?

1\. [James](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shZ9MOGCBuM) [Sirius](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnkWMKOtXk4) [Potter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7noPeO5sKHA)

2\. [Albus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKc0jVW6AaU) [Severus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vU4qYnyOlY) [Potter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCMQX8XBe4A)

3\. [Lily](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLq8mOMofdw) [Luna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXFOIAiAjCA) [Potter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6pZEqvgXqI)

4\. [Scorpius](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXKlJuO07eM) [Hyperion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IofpSNZx5h0) [Malfoy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeLlUJ6SP1w)

Tada?

Question 2

What's a secret each character has that's not spoilers?

1\. James enjoys the company of non-humans and animals just as much as Hagrid does. Because of this, when he was younger, he accidentally set part of the house on fire when he released a baby dragon under Uncle Charlie's care. Whoops.

2\. Albus tries to avoid his father because he both feels like a disappointment, and because he doesn't want to be in his father's shadow.

3\. Lily tries to seem like the calm, best behaved of the three, but she's actually the one who causes the most trouble due to her curiosity. She just manages to cover it up well after years of experience lying.

4\. Scorpius is scared of his grandfather, Lucius, because of the man's pureblood ways in the past. He hides his muggle loving tendencies from Lucius, with his father's reluctant compliance.

Question 3

Favorite foods?

1\. Treacle tart - Same as Harry. He sneaks it whenever he can.

2\. Chocolate - Same as Ginny. He doesn't particuarly care where it comes from, even on Valentine's day. Chocolate is chocolate. (See Question 5)

3\. Chicken Vindaloo - She likes the spiciness and the aspect of it coming from a place far away and unfamiliar. Unknown to her it was her grandmother's favorite food

4\. Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches - First memory of tomato soup was when his father had a house elf make it for him during a thunderstorm. They have it every time during rainstorms even though Scorpius isn't afraid of it anymore. He still has it at Hogwarts during such times, although grilled cheese was added after Albus introduced it to him.

Question 4

Fears?

1\. James is afraid of how the world might react to his more secret side, because that part of him is commonly seen to belong to the worst wizards in history.

2\. Albus fears being rejected by friends and family.

3\. Lily is terrified by herself sometimes.

4\. Scorpius is afraid of his parents' and grandparents' pasts coming back to haunt everyone, namely if it harms them those he cares about.

Question 5

Silly fears?

Note: No fear is truly silly, so don't feel bad if you think something is scary shouldn't bother you.

1\. Scared of falling in love/talking about his emotions.

2\. Talking portraits, namely Dumbledore's, and mannequins. Uncle George was practicing a spell that McGongall used in the Battle of Hogwarts to better deal with one of his bad days by making an image of Fred "come to life" to have some part of his brother with him. Albus accidentally got caught in it. George felt terrible afterwards and got the kid as much chocolate as he could eat, joking once that "it helps" when dealing with scary stuff. Unknown to Albus, this was a reference to Teddy's father, Remus.

3\. Clowns. She found a moving picture of Voldemort dressed as a clown that her uncles managed to sneak out of Filch's office years ago. She hates it with a passion.

4\. Use to be rain/thunderstorms, he was always scared it was people that hated his family (including Death Eaters or Voldemort), coming to hurt everyone. Now it's loud, giant creatures that could potentially bite one's face off, no offense to Hagrid or James.

Question 6

Favorite colors?

For all of them, it's their House colors. Although, Albus in particular likes green, as seen during his youth when watching a Quidditch match in an article by Rita Skeeter.

Question 7

If they were an animal, what would they want to be?

1\. James wants to be a snake. He thinks they're cool since they don't have arms but can still do a lot of stuff most don't normally think of.

2\. Albus wants to be a hippogriff, like Buckbeak. He enjoys flying.

3\. Lily doesn't particular want to be any kind of animal, but she does have a slight fascination with thestrals.

4\. Scorpius would want to be a ferret. He found a moving photograph of an albino one in his father's closet when he was younger, and did a _lot_ of research on them. He also tried to persuade his father to get one as a pet, much to Draco's grief. Scorpius still doesn't understand why Draco was so conflicted, or why his mother kept bursting into laughter at the idea.

...His mother got him a pajama set looking like a white ferret instead, much to Draco's chagrin.

Question 8

Hobbies?

1\. James makes friends with all kinds of non-human beings, and sometimes asks for their assistance in pranking people that aren't so nice.

2\. Albus likes exploring places that he really ought not to, and typically uses them to his advantage.

3\. Lily likes experimenting with things, namely extremely dangerous stuff. She always takes precautions in researching them beforehand though.

4\. Scorpius likes collecting muggle stuff. Uncle Arthur Weasley helps and encourages this. If Lucius found out, he might not approve for various reasons.

Question 9

Favorite classes/subjects?

1\. Care for Magical Creatures much to Hagrid's joy and Harry's anxiety.

2\. Weirdly, History of Magic, although he doesn't listen to Professor Binn's letcures. He prefers reading ahead and learning on his own.

3\. Potions. She was first interested by how much she likes seeing what reactions something has to another, and her interest was piqued when she heard about Snape, and wanted to understand his emotional and psychological reasons for the things he did. She doubts what he felt for her grandmother was truly love, instead considering it to be obsession and guilt.

This will be explored in the series.

4\. Muggle Studies and Flying are tied for this. As much as he adores learning about muggles, he also loves flying. He feels free whenever he flies, especially when it's with Albus.

Question 10

Which House Founders would they most likely associate with?

1\. James would fit best with Gryffindor, and not just because he belongs in that house. He doesn't know how truly brave he is.

2\. Albus would be best with Ravenclaw due to how much he wants to learn and explore. His Slytherin trait typically overwhelms any Ravenclaw because he is more cunning than clever.

3\. Lily would associate best with Slytherin because while her curiosity is her strongest trait, her ambition is the second closest.

4\. Scorpius would fit best with Hufflepuff, because he's loyal to a fault, and believes strongly in justice.

Bonus Question

If they were in the world of Avatar the Last Airbender, what elements would they be?

Note: Despite each House typically being associated to certain elements (ex. Slytherin to water), it may not fit the characters themselves.

1\. Air, the element of flexibility, and searching for the path with least resistance. James tends to avoid or try to alleviate conflict, and adapts quickly to his environments and multiple situations.

2\. Fire, element of power, namely of life that can be derived from within and is derived from strong emotions. Is often mistaken for only being destructive.

3\. Water, the element of change and learned from observation. Typically used in healing, it can cause great harm via bloodbending.

4\. Earth, is strong, diverse, and endures. Scorpius stands tall against obstacles, is usual in his circumstances, and goes through a great deal for both himself, and those he cares about.

Hope you enjoyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating real story soon!

**Author's Note:**

> As a brief summary =
> 
> Book One, James and Fred II: Shit, Spiders!!!
> 
> Book Two, Albus and Scorpius: F*ck! Fiendfyre!!!
> 
> Book Three, Lily: ...Guess I'll die.


End file.
